eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zeit der Krähen - Kapitel 20 - Brienne IV
Brienne IV ist das zwanzigste Kapitel von Zeit der Krähen, dem ersten Teil des vierten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Brienne von Tarth. Zusammenfassung Dick Krabb führt Brienne von Tarth an Schreckbau vorbei auf das Klauenhorn zum Gewisper, wo sie auf Shagwell, Timeon und Pyg treffen. Shagwell tötet Dick Krabb, bevor Brienne die drei mit Eidwahrer und Podrick Payns Hilfe töten kann. Schließlich trifft Ser Hylo Hatz in der Burgruine ein, der sie in Lord Randyll Tarlys Auftrag verfolgt hat. Von Timeon hat Brienne erfahren, dass Sandor Clegane mit einem Stark-Mädchen gesehen worden ist. Synopsis Dick Krabb führt Brienne und Podrick auf das Klauenhorn Brienne von Tarth, Podrick Payn und Dick Krabb reiten östlich von Jungfernteich in eine hügelige Landschaft mit dichten Kieferwäldern. Die Dörfer entlang der Krabbenbucht werden mit der Zeit immer seltener. In der ersten Nacht schlafen sie in einem Gasthaus, und jeder nimmt sich ein eigenes Zimmer, weil Brienne Dick nicht traut, was sie ihm auch offen sagt. Brienne erklärt Podrick, dass er Wache halten müsse, wenn sie erst einmal im Freien übernachten werden, und sie verbietet ihm, gegen Dick zu kämpfen, falls er sie angreifen sollte, obwohl er nur einen schartigen Dolch bei sich trägt. Am nächsten Tag durchsucht Dick zum ersten Mal Briennes Satteltaschen, als sie sich im Wald erleichtert. Bei ihrer Rückkehr erklärt sie ihm, dass sie ihre Golddrachen bei sich am Körper trägt. An der Satteltasche hatte sie einen prallen Beutel mit Kupfersternen, Hellern und Groschen sowie mit Mehl gefüllt, um Dick zu testen. Das Mehl hatte sie vom Koch der "Sieben Schwerter" in Dämmertal gekauft. Dick versucht sich herauszureden, und Brienne akzeptiert es, weil sie auf ihn angewiesen ist. Während sie reiten, versucht Dick, sie zu singen zu animieren, aber Podrick ist zu schüchtern und Brienne singt nie. Wenn er nicht singt, erzählt Dick Geschichten vom Klauenhorn: jedes düstere Tal dort habe einen eigenen Lord, und das einzig Gemeinsame sei ihr Misstrauen gegenüber Auswärtigen. Angeblich fließt in ihren Adern noch stark das Blut der Ersten Menschen. Die Andalen hätten versucht, das Klauenhorn einzunehmen, wären aber zurückgedrängt worden, aber ihre Töchter hätten sich später dennoch in die Häuser eingeheiratet. Später hätten mehrere Häuser versucht, das Klauenhorn zu erobern: Haus Finsterlyn und seine Könige von Dämmertal, dann Haus Muton von Jungfernteich und schließlich das hochmütige Haus Celtigar von der Klaueninsel. Doch die Klauenhörner kannten ihre Sümpfe und Wälder gut, und zur Not versteckten sie sich in Höhlen, von denen ihre Hügel durchzogen sind. Aber sie bekriegten sich auch häufig gegenseitig. Ihre Blutfehden waren so unerbittlich und düster wie die Sümpfe zwischen ihren Bergen. Manchmal schafften es einzelne Männer, eine Zeitlang für Frieden unter den Häusern zu sorgen, dieser aber hielt nie länger als das Leben des Friedensstifters selbst. Luzifer Zäh war so ein Mann gewesen oder aber zwei Brüder aus Haus Brunn von Schreckbau. Dick Krabb ist immer noch beleidigt darüber, dass Brienne noch nie etwas von Ser Klarenz Krabb gehört haben will. Brienne erzählt, dass jede Region ihren regionalen Helden habe, auf Tarth sei das Ser Galladon von Morne, der Vollkommene Ritter. Dieser sei so tugendhaft gewesen, dass selbst die Jungfrau sich in ihn verliebt habe und ihm als zeichen ihrer Liebe das verzauberte Schwert die Gerechte Maid geschenkt habe. Der Ritter trug das Schwert mit Stolz, zog es aber nur dreimal in seinem Leben, weil er es nicht gegen gewöhnliche Sterbliche einsetzen wollte, da jeder Kampf mit dem Schwert ungleich gewesen wäre. Dick Krabb macht sich über den Ritter lustig, denn er findet es dumm, ein magisches Schwert nicht einzusetzen. Er ist der Meinung, Ser Klarenz wäre dem Vollkommenen Ritter haushoch überlegen gewesen, wären sie sich je begegnet, und wenn Galladons Kopf dann auf dem Regal im Gewisper gestanden hätte, hätte er sich darüber geärgert, nicht das magische Schwert gezogen zu haben. Dick Krabb erzählt weiterhin, dass Aegon I. Targaryen während der Eroberungskriege seine Schwester Visenya Targaryen aufs Klauenhorn geschickt habe. Die Lords haben damals von Harren Hoffartts Niederlage und Tod gehört, und so legten sie Visenya ihre Schwerter vor die Füße. Sie wurden Vasallen von Haus Targaryen, mussten dafür aber weder die Herrschaft von Jungfernteich, der Klaueninsel noch von Dämmertal erdulden. Dick erklärt, dass die Klauenhorner stets treue Anhänger der Targaryen geblieben sind und nicht viel übrig haben für Robert Baratheons Sippschaft. Männer aus Haus Krabb, Haus Brunn von Schreckbau und Haus Kühn hätten in der Schlacht am Trident neben Rhaegar Targaryen gekämpft, und in der Königsgarde hätten schon ein Mann aus Haus Zäh, einer aus Haus Höhl, einer aus Haus Kyfer und gleich drei Männer aus Haus Krabb gedient: Clement Krabb, Rupert Krabb und ein weiterer Klarenz Krabb, genannt der Kurze, obwohl. Am nächsten Tag gelangen sie weiter nach Nordosten, die Gasthäuser und Fischerdörfer werden seltener, und auch die Straße ist immer weniger als solche erkennbar. In der nächsten Nacht schlafen sie in einer Scheune in einem kleinen Dorf, wofür Brienne dem Besitzer ein paar Kupferstücke gibt. Brienne und Podrick schlafen auf dem Heuboden und sie ziehen die Leiter hinter sich hoch. Dick flucht, dass er es kalt haben wird auf dem Boden, denn es werde in der Nacht regnen und sich stark abkühlen. Er flucht, dass er er noch nie eine so misstrauische Jungfrau getroffen hätte. Brienne denkt an ihre Kindheit zurück und daran, dass sie nicht immer so misstrauisch gewesen ist. Als Kind haben ihr viele Männer Komplimente gemacht, bis ihr eines Tages Septa Roelle erklärt hatte, dass sie nur deshalb so nett zu ihr sind, weil sie sich bei ihrem Vater einschmeicheln wollten. Seitdem nahm sie sich vor Männern generell in Acht. Beim Buhurt auf dem Turnier von Bitterbrück hatte sie sich an all ihren PeinigernIm Buch (auch im engl. Original) wird erwähnt, dass Ser Hylo und seine Freunde in Harrenhal ihre Spielchen mit ihr getrieben haben, aber eigentlich müsste es Rosengarten heißen, siehe: VII-Brienne III. gerächt und sie verprügelt: Richard Ferkel, Edmund Ambros, Ben Buschig, Mark Mullendor, Raymond Neinland und Will der Storch. Sie hatte Harry Säger niedergeritten und Robin Töpfer eine hässliche Narbe verpasst, und am Ende hatte sie Ronnet Connington gegenübergestanden und auch ihn besiegt. Der letzte Gegner war Loras Tyrell gewesen, gegen den sie eigentlich nichts hatte, aber er hatte seinen Schild mit drei Rosen verziert, und Brienne hasste Rosen.siehe auch: III-Catelyn II. Am nächsten Morgen regnet es immer noch, und Dick Krabb schlägt vor, den Regen abzuwarten, aber Brienne fürchtet, das könne 14 Tage dauern. Während sie durch den Regen reiten, bemerkt Brienne, dass Dick friert und zittert, denn sein Mantel lässt die Nässe durch. An diesem Abend finden sie kein Dorf und so müssen sie ihr Lager zwischen einigen Felsen aufschlagen. Brienne versucht vergeblich, ein Lagerfeuer aus Treibholz in Gang zu bringen, und Dick schlägt vor, Wachen aufzustellen, weil sie in der Nacht sonst von Quatschern angegriffen werden könnten, Fabelwesen, an die das Volk vom Klauenhorn glaubt. Während sie sich für eine nasskalte acht einrichten, erzählt Dick Krabb, wie Ser Klarenz einst den Quatscherkönig besiegt hat. Bald gehen Dick die Geschichten aus er legt sich schlafen und auch Podrick schnarcht bald, nur Brienne bleibt wach. Sie fragt sich, ob Sansa Stark auch gerade das Meer rauschen hören kann. Sie fragt sich, ob Sansa wirklich auf eine Überfahrt wartet und wer die dritte Person sein könnte, die bei ihnen ist. Es könnte Tyrion Lennister sein oder Arya Stark, wenn Sansa sie gefunden hat. Zweimal übermannt sie die Müdigkeit und beim zweiten Mal schreckt sie auf und vertritt sich die Beine. Das Trio erreicht Schreckbau Am nächsten Tag wird der Weg immer undeutlicher, und schließlich ist er so gut wie verschwunden. Gegen Mittag endet er abrupt an einer Klippe, auf der düster eine kleine Burg mit drei schiefen kleinen Türmen aufragt. Dick erklärt mies gelaunt, dass das Schreckbau sei, der Sitz von Haus Brunn von Schreckbau und Lord Konstans Brunn. Dick führt sie über einen steilen, steinigen Pfad hinauf zur Burg. Der Pfad liegt zwischen den Felsen, in die hier und da Stufen eingearbeitet sind, um den Aufstieg zu erleichtern, und an einigen Stellen sehen die Felsen aus wie Figuren, zu denen Dick auch wiederum Geschichten kennt. Als sie ein Stück hinaufgeklettert sind, bemerkt Podrick einen Reiter unten auf der Straße, der den gleichen Weg nimmt wie sie, etwa zwei oder drei Meilen entfernt. Brienne schaut Dick misstrauisch an, der aber beteuert, mit dem Reiter nichts zu schaffen zu haben. Die letzten 30 Meter des Aufstiegs sind am heimtückischsten. Dann stehen sie plötzlich vor der Burgmauer, und ein Gesicht erblickt sie und verschwindet direkt wieder. Brienne meint, es sei eine Frau gewesen, und Dick erklärt, dass der alte Lord Konstans nicht mehr auf die Wehrgänge gehen könne und alle Männer in den Krieg gezogen seien. Somit blieben nur die Frauen in der Burg übrig. Brienne erkennt, dass Dick ein Fahnenflüchtiger ist, und er drängt sie, schnell an der Burg vorbeizureiten und sich den Wildpfaden und Bachläufen dahinter zuzuwenden. Einen Moment lang denkt Brienne darüber nach, den Reiter mit einem Schwert in der Hand zu empfangen, dann aber gibt er Dick nach und folgt ihm in den Wald, wo sie deutlich langsamer vorwärts kommen. Der Wald verschluckt sie und alle Geräusche, und selbst der Regen wird von den Kiefern abgehalten. Später beginnt Dick, Der Bär und die Jungfrau hehr zu singen, doch schon bald gibt er es wieder auf. An diesem Abend schlagen sie ihr Lager etwas früher auf als sonst, als sie den Rand eines düsteren Sumpfes erreichen. Auch am nächsten Tag ändert sich die Landschaft nicht, nur hier und da finden sie die Ruinen alter Festungen, und zu jeder hat Dick eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Schließlich wird sogar Brienne ungeduldig, weil der Wald ihr so eintönig erscheint und sie das Gefühl hat, ohne Dick nie wieder herauszufinden. Dick Krabb versichert ihnen, bald am Gewisper anzukommen. Brienne ertappt sich dabei, wie sie darüber nachdenkt, dass sie Dick umbringen werden muss, wenn er sie überfallen will. Bei diesem Gedanken wird ihr schlecht, und sie erinnert sich an die Worte ihres alten Waffenmeisters Ser Gutwinn: sie habe zwar die Kraft eines Mannes, doch ihr Herz sei so weich wie das jeder Frau. Deswegen hatte er sie zu einem Metzger geschickt, um dort Tiere zu töten, damit sie abgehärteter wird.Auch erzählte er ihr eine Geschichte, die davon handelt, wie tödlich ein Augenblick des Zögerns sein kann: Ser Gutwinn kämpfte als Knappe einst an der Seite eines befreundeten Knappen auf den Trittsteinen. Sein Freund war ein begnadeter Kämpfer, aber nachdem er einen Gegner schon entwaffnet hatte, zögerte er einen Moment zu lange, und der Andere stach mit einem Dolch zu. Sie erreichen das Gewisper Der nächste Tag ist ebenfalls trüb, kalt und wolkenverhangen. Bei der Dämmerung reiten sie los in ihrer üblichen Kolonne, und plötzlich taucht die Burg ohne Vorwarnung vor ihnen auf, als sie um einen Felsen herumreiten. In einer Meile Entfernung steht die Burgruine am Rand einer Klippe. Zunächst hören sie tatsächlich ein leises Flüstern, doch als sie sich nähe, wird klar, dass es das Meer ist, das durch Löcher im Felsen hindurch zu hören ist. Sie erreichen die Burg, die ohne Mörtel erbaut ist, und auf der dickes Moos liegt. Bäume sprießen aus dem Fundament. Die äußerste Mauer an der Klippe ist eingestürzt. Brienne blickt über die Klippe und sieht 15 Meter weiter unten die Überreste eines eingestürzten Turms. Dahinter liegt der Eingang einer Höhle. Dick erzählt, dass es früher eine Treppe hinunter zur Bucht gegeben habe, die aber zerstört worden sei, als die Klippe einstürzte. Seitdem seien daher auch keine Schmuggler mehr hier gelandet, da sie zwar noch in die Höhle hineinfahren können, dann aber nicht weiterkommen. Dick gibt zu, dass er dem Narren die Karte verkauft hat, die ihm zum Gewisper bringt, den Rest allerdings verschwiegen habe. Sie gehen um die dreieckige Burg herum zum Tor, das zerfällt, als Brienne es öffnen will. Der Bergfried und der Hof sind vom Wald eingenommen worden. Trotzdem versperrt ihnen hinter dem Tor ein Fallgitter den Weg. Sie entdecken ein Seitentor an der Nordseite der Burg. Dort entdecken sie auch, dass erst kürzlich jemand das Tor vom Efeu und den Gebüschen freigehauen hat. Brienne kann sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Dontos Hollard Sansa in diese wilde Ödnis gebracht haben könnte. Brienne bestimmt, dass sie und Dick in die Burg hineingehen, während Podrick draußen die Pferde bewachen soll. Brienne öffnet das Tor, und Dick drängt sie, hineinzugehen, doch irgendetwas lässt sie zögern. Sie hält inne und weist Podrick an, Eidwahrer aus der Satteltasche zu holen, während sie dem verdutzten Dick Krabb ihr Schwert übergibt. Sie gehen durch das Tor und treten in den überwucherten Burghof. Links von ihnen befindet sich das Haupttor und die eingestürzte Außenmauer eines ehemaligen Stalles. Rechts liegt eine Holztreppe, die einmal in die Verliese oder einen Keller hinuntergeführt haben. Überall liegen Steine und wachsen Kiefern, und in der Mitte ragt ein weißer Wehrholzbaum empor. Daneben findet Brienne eine Feuerstelle, die gestern noch gebrannt hat. Dick ruft laut aus, doch Brienne befiehlt ihm, still zu sein. Dann tritt ein Mann mit einem abgebrochenen Schwert zwischen den Büschen hervor, der über und über mit Dreck beschmutzt ist. Brienne kennt das Gesicht, doch schon klettert ein zweiter Mann aus dem Brunnen, der einen Wurfspeer in der Hand hält. Ein dritter Mann lugt aus einem roten Laub des Wehrholzbaumes hervor, und Dick erklärt, das sei der Narr. Brienne ruft Dick zu, zu ihr zu kommen, doch es ist bereits zu spät. Mit einem Morgenstern bewaffnet lässt sich Shagwell aus dem Baum auf Dick fallen und zertrümmert ihm mit einem Schwung das Bein. Shagwell macht sich über den am Boden liegenden Dick Krabb lustig und bietet ihm an, dafür zu sorgen, dass der Schmerz aufhört, aber Brienne befiehlt ihm, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Shagwell zögert keine Sekunde und lässt seinen Morgenstern in Dicks Gesicht krachen. Dann macht er sich über Brienne lustig und behauptet, sie habe Sehnsucht nach ihm gehabt und sei deshalb gekommen. Brienne tötet Shagwell, Timeon und Pyg Die drei Männer verteilen sich um Brienne herum, während Timeon erklärt, dass sie alle getrennte Wege aus Harrenhal genommen hätten, nachdem Vargo Hoats Ohr zu eitern begonnen hatte. Urswyck und ein paar andere seien Richtung Altsass losgeritten. Rorge habe es in Salzpfann versucht. Er selbst und die beiden anderen seien nach Jungfernteich gegangen, hätten es aber nicht einmal in die Nähe eines Schiffes geschafft. Vargo Hoat sei dann von Gregor Clegane ganz langsam getötet worden: er habe ihm Stück für Stück abgeschnitten und die Wunden dann verbunden, damit er noch weiterlebt. Dann aber sei Ser Gregor nach Königsmund gerufen wordenUm für Cersei Lennister im Urteil durch Kampf gegen Oberyn Martell zu kämpfen. und habe dem Ganzen ein Ende gemacht. Brienne erklärt, dass sie einen Narren und die Tochter von Eddard Stark suche und nicht wegen ihnen da sei, woraufhin Timeon antwortet, dann müsse sie Sandor Clegane suchen, der allerdings auch nicht hier sei. Brienne fragt nach, und Timeon erklärt, Sandor habe sich das Mädchen geschnappt, als sie auf dem Weg nach Schnellwasser war. Timeon will das von einem aus Lord Beric Dondarrions Haufen erfahren haben, den sie so lange gefoltert haben, bis er ihnen diese Geschichte erzählt habe. Auch Lord Beric sucht nach dem Stark-Mädchen, und er hat seine Männer ausgeschickt, die den ganzen Trident nach ihr absuchen. Später habe sich die Geschichte bewahrheitet, denn sie haben gehört, dass Sandor im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg drei von Gregors Männern getötet habe, und da war ein Mädchen bei ihmDas waren Polliver, der Kitzler und ein Knappe‚ siehe: VI-Arya VII.. Brienne bemerkt, wie Timeon sie abzulenken versucht, während sich die anderen beiden nähern. Shagwell und Timeon drohen ihr und bieten ihr an, ihr Schwert niederzulegen und sich ihrem Schicksal zu ergeben, doch Brienne geht in die Offensive und stürzt sich auf Pyg. Eidwahrer durchtrennt dessen Bein, und sein Gegenschlag prallt an ihrem Kettenhemd ab. Dann durchbohrt sie ihm die Kehle. Als sie sich umdreht, zischt Timeons Speer gerade an ihrem Gesicht vorbei und streift sie. Sie fordert Timeon auf, seinen zweiten Speer zu werfen, den er blitzschnell hervorgeholt hat, der aber weist Shagwell an, anzugreifen, doch der fürchtet sich plötzlich. Brienne steht mittlerweile genau zwischen den beiden. Plötzlich trifft ein Stein Shagwell am Kopf, und Brienne stürzt sich blitzschnell auf Timeon. Er verwundet sie an der Schulter, doch Eidwahrer trifft Timeon voll und bohrt sich in dessen Bauch. Als sie das Schwert herauszieht, zieht Timeon einen Dolch, also schlägt sie ihm die Hand ab. Dann gibt sie ihm den Gnadenstoß. Sie dreht sich um, und Shagwell versucht benommen, seinen Morgenstern aufzuheben, als ihn ein zweiter Stein am Kopf trifft. Auf der Mauer steht Pod mit einem dritten Stein in der Hand. Shagwell krabbelt auf dem Boden herum und winselt um Gnade, und Brienne senkt ihr Schwert und befiehlt Shagwell, Dick Krabb mit seinen Händen ein Grab auszuheben. Shagwell braucht dafür den ganzen restlichen Tag, obwohl die Erde aufgeweicht ist. Dann trägt Brienne Dick zu dem Loch und legt ihn hinein, wobei sie sich bei dem Toten dafür entschuldigt, dass sie ihm nicht getraut habe. Während sie kniet und die Leiche ablegt, ahnt sie voraus, dass Shagwell sie genau jetzt angreifen wird, und sie kann ihren Dolch aus ihrem Ärmel ziehen, seinen Arm auf Seite schlagen und ihm den Dolch in den Bauch rammen. Sie befiehlt dem Narren zu lachen, doch er röchelt nur, dann sticht sie noch ein paar Mal zu, aber der Narr ist tot. Podrick hilft ihr mit Dick Krabb, dem sie zwei Goldstücke ins Grab wirft als Entlohnung, und in diesem Moment lacht jemand hinter ihnen. Es ist Hylo Hatz, der ihnen die ganze Zeit gefolgt ist. Lord Randyll Tarly hat ihn beauftragt, ihr zu folgen, und Sansa Stark nach Jungfernteich zu bringen, sollte sie sie finden. Dann beruhigt er sie, dass er ihr nichts antun werde, woraufhin Brienne verächtlich schnaubt, dass er das auch nicht könne. Er fragt sie, was sie nun wegen Sansa tun werde, und sie sagt, sie werde Sandor Clegane suchen. Dann bittet sie Hylo, ihr mit Dick Krabbs Grab zu helfen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in den Kronlanden spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Brienne von Tarth Zeit der Krähen: Kapitel 20